TOW The Halloween Party 2
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: Fourteen year old Jack and Erica want to go to a Halloween Party, but what happens when something or someone gets in the way? Read to find out!


"Erica we have to go. It's a high school party." Jack reminded her of the fact even though Erica clearly already knew that "If we don't show up we won't be invited to another party ever again."

"Jack, we weren't invited to this party." Erica responded as she tried to finish her Algebra homework with her brother over her shoulder.

"Yeah but no one really gets invited. It's a costume party."

"Exactly, nobody will see that it's you and I anyway so what's the point."

Jack slammed his hands on her desk "I'm going."

"Fine, but if something happens don't call me." Erica put her book away and stood up.

"No." He stopped her "You have to come with."

"And why is that?"

"Because if you don't go I won't be able to go." He told her "Mom and Dad will never let me go without you. And what happens when they find out?"

"Which is another reason not to go."

"God!" Jack yelled out in frustration "We are going to this party. It's just outside of town and I already picked up our costumes. We will explain to Mom that we are going out trick or treating with Emma and Ben and no one will ever know."

Erica sighed "What's in it for me?"

"I'll do your allowance for a month. I'll clean your room, and even type your essay that is due Tuesday."

Erica smiled "I would have done it for a week." She left the room and went to the kitchen to grab a snack.

* * *

"Erica lets go." Jack walked into her room already dressed in his costume.

"What kind of costume is this?" Erica asked turning around dressed in a chicken outfit.

Jack looked at her "What?" He asked "I'm the magnet, you're the chick...together we make a chick magnet." He explained "You look fine."

"I'm not going to a high school party dressed like this."

"Erica we don't have any other costumes. Come on, no one will care." He pulled her out of her room and to the front door.

"Whoa, where do you think you two are going?" Monica stopped them in their tracks.

"We are going out with Emma and Ben." Jack told her not turning around.

"Really?" She asked "Because last time I remember you told me you guys were getting too old to dress up for Halloween."

Jack and Erica looked at each other and fake laughed "We were only joking." They turned to meet their mothers eyes "We're kids, we need our candy."

Erica nodded

Monica eyed them skeptically, "Alright, well your dad is running late and I have to stay here to pass out the candy. Can you take your brother with you for a couple hours?" She asked as a young boy ran into the room with a pillow case and an Elmo costume on.

"I want candies!" He shouted, bouncing over to them

Erica looked up at her mom "He is three, he is hyper, and he won't be able to stay awake half the time. We aren't taking him with."

"You guys are going trick or treating with your cousins. Why can't he come too?" She folded her arms across her chest as the two stood there silently "It's just for a few hours. Be back by nine and he will be off your hands." Monica told them

Erica took her younger brothers hand and the three of them walked out the door.

"What are we going to do?" She asked as they walked down the street passing kids dressed up on the way.

"We are going to that party." Jack said simply

"We have Micheal. We are going to look like the class clowns if we show up dressed like this with a toddler."

"Erica." Jack stopped her "We are going to this party. Everyone is going to be there. They are going to talk about it at school tomorrow and if we don't show..." He shook his head "There is no chance for us on the Fresh bench." He said referring to the freshman bench all of the cool kids sit on before, during and after school hours.

She sighed "Fine." They continued to walk

* * *

"Erica I want candies."

She looked down at him tugging on her hand. "Micheal, we are getting you candy. Just be patient." She looked over at Jack who looked back at her

A couple more blocks and they arrived.

"I want to go back to mommy." Micheal whined. "My toes are getting tired."

Jack sighed and turned in front of him. He picked him up where he rested his head on his brothers shoulder. "There is the house." Jack pointed out to where the house was all lit up by pumpkins and crowded with people all around.

"Jack, they don't have beer, right?" Erica asked worriedly

"I don't think so." He answered cutting through the grass and up the lawn.

"Hey Jack, nice Elmo dummy." His friend Chris said passing him by not knowing it was actually his little brother.

Jack did an upward nod "Thanks."

The three of them walked over to the couch and Jack set Micheal down. "Watch him. I'll be right back-"

"Cute kid, is he yours?"

Jack turned around to see two hot girls dressed as a nurse and cat women walk up to them.

"Um...he is my little brother." Jack explained

"How old?" One asked kneeling in front of the young child.

"Just turned three five months ago."

Erica stood up "Jack I don't know if we should stay." She said with a worried look in her eyes

"Why not?"

She didn't get a chance to answer when his question was soon answered.

"We've got beer!" A Senior yelled walking in with a few other football Senior boys carrying a cag.

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat as they came in. He was getting the feeling they should leave too.

"Jack, what's beer?" Micheal asked

Jack picked him up "Only big people can drink that." He told him as the three of them tried walking to the door but it was soon blocked by bigger, stronger guys and Jack couldn't move past.

"Like mommy and daddy?" Micheal asked

"Yes, like mommy and daddy." He said trying to find a way out of the house when they heard sirens going off down the street.

Erica got a deer in headlights look in her eyes "Jack, we need to leave. Now." She said firmly

"I'm trying!" He raised his voice over the loud music.

"This was your idea! Don't yell at me!" She shouted back

"I'm not yelling!" He looked around him and saw the party clear out fast as the cops showed up. "Take him, quick." Jack handed Micheal over as he quickly pushed past people making room for Erica to follow.

Jack took Micheal again as they ran across the grass to the next door neighbors house and knocked on the door.

They tried to catch their breath "I don't think anyone saw." Jack said looking back at the cops with the flashlights going into the house.

The front door opened to appear an old elderly women "Well aren't you the cutest little Elmo I've ever seen." She handed Micheal a piece of candy.

"Say thank you." Erica said

Micheal smiled "Thank you for the candy."

She smiled "You are most certainly welcome."

Jack turned around and walked down the sidewalk.

"Excuse me kids..."

A cop approached them and the panic returned to their faces as Micheal ignored the looks and reached in his bag for his star-burst he just received.

"I was just told you two were at that party next door. I'm going to need you to come with me."

* * *

Chandler pulled up and spotted his three kids on the side of the road sitting on the curb. He got out of the car slamming the door shut "Get in the car." He said not happy one bit.

Jack and Erica hurried and did so without a word.

"What do you think's going to happen?" Erica asked looking out the window to where their dad was talking to a police officer.

"I'm going to take the blame for this. It was my idea and I'm the one that got us into this mess."

She turned her head "I was with you. I don't think there is much you can take blame for. At least you tried to get us out of it."

"Yeah but I didn't try hard enough. I mean, we barely got into the party and then the cops showed up. I should have known about the beer." He looked down in shame.

"We didn't take any though, so it doesn't matter."

"Technically I don't think anyone really took any."

Erica laughed remembering how fast the party got crashed once they showed up with the cag of beer.

Chandler got back in the car stopping their conversation. He turned on the engine and drove home.

The whole ride there was silent. Neither one daring to say a word.

Once they arrive Chandler turned off the car, slammed the door and opened up the back seat getting Micheal out. He slammed the door again not even looking at the two in the back.

Jack and Erica watched him leave "I think he's pissed."

"Mom's going to be worse." Erica said unbuckling herself

They slowly made it out of the car and inside.

"Sit." Chandler said firmly pointing to the couch

Jack and Erica followed suit. "Dad I'm sorry-"

"Don't talk." Chandler looked down with his hands on his hips "I thought better of the two of you. I thought you could handle going out on your own. But clearly I was wrong." He looked up at them "And bringing your brother into this does not make this much easier."

Monica walked in the living room after putting Micheal to bed.

No one was saying anything and Monica took that as her cue to start.

"I asked the two of you to take your brother out trick or treating, but instead you take him to a party where there is beer and high school kids." She shook her head hating to punish her kids in any way possible.

"We said that we didn't want to take him." Erica tried to defend them but right as it came out of her mouth she regretted it.

"That doesn't matter!" Monica raised her voice "He is your younger brother and it is your responsibility to take care of him when we ask. And when I say take him for a couple hours you do that. You don't take him out of town and to some strangers house."

"We took him to get some candy." Jack shot back "It's not my kid to look after-"

"Don't talk back to your mother like that." Chandler said

Jack looked down "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." He apologized

Chandler sighed "You guys are grounded." He said "Go to your room and we will decided your punishment in the morning."

* * *

Jack sighed "How long do we have to do this?" He whined

"Until his bag is full." Monica told him

Micheal moved to Erica's door and knocked on it softly "Trick or Treat." He smiled dressed up in his costume.

Erica threw him a piece of candy from her bed.

Micheal bent down to pick it up and placed it in his bag. He then moved to his parents room where Monica was sitting outside the door "Trick or Treat." He said holding out his bag

Monica placed a candy in his bag "There you go. Cute costume." She smiled

"Thank you." He moved to the bathroom door where his dad sat "Trick or Treat." He held out his bag for his dad to place a piece of candy.

"There you go buddy." He put in M&M's

Micheal made his way back around to Jack's room and knocked on the door "Trick or Treat." He called out

Jack opened the door wearing his Scream mask and holding a plastic knife "Ahhh!" He yelled

Micheal jumped and screamed running to his mothers side.

He laughed

"Jack!" His parents scolded.

Jack set his bowl of candy outside his bedroom door "Happy Halloween." He shut his door


End file.
